1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a passively cooled electronic device, such as a laptop computer or a notebook computer.
2. Background
Notebook computers and/or laptop computers may generate heat when operating. A fan may be provided within the notebook computer and/or the laptop computer in order to dissipate the generated heat.